


Go Ask Your Appa

by lillykins



Series: Growing Up [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Google saves the day, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, awkward teenage questions about sounding, parenting is hard, technically A/B/O but it’s not mentioned, you do not need to know what sounding is to read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: Where do children even learn words like that?





	Go Ask Your Appa

Everything was perfect. Over the years, Yuri, Yuuri, and Seung-gil had settled into their relationship and they were happy. Yoko and Albert pair skated together and just moved up to juniors.  Yo-han dropped out of figure skating when he was ten to play hockey (Hockey!), which he did very well. He was on the junior national team. 

They added a fourth child, Hiroaki, to the family and he was gearing up to enter the men’s singles novice division. Alina, who was born the year before, just learned to walk. Seung-gil had a tiny pair of ice skates waiting and she could stand up in them already. 

Every family has their ups and downs but for the most part, this family was happy. Blindingly, outrageously, wonderfully happy. 

Except, sometimes things got awkward. Rightly so, living with three young teens. 

On one such evening, Yuuri was blindsided with the innocent question: “Tousan, what’s sounding?”

His dewy-eyed, fresh-faced boy just asked about sounding. Where had his precious  Yo-han even heard the word? Or, more realistically, was it Albert or Yoko that conned him into asking?

In a moment of blind, crushing panic, Yuuri answered the only way he knew how. “Go ask your Papa.”

Yo-han huffed and frowned before stomping off into the other room. It was so much like Yuri that Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. Yo-han inherited quite a bit of attitude from Yuri. 

Speaking of Yuri, Yuuri was not going to miss the chance to watch him try to answer this question so, he followed Yo-han into the other room. On his way through the door, he noticed Albert and Yoko hiding in the hallway.  _ So, it was one of them. _

Yuuri got to the kitchen just in time to hear Yo-han ask his devastating question. Yuri spit out his tea. “How did you even? What?”

Yuri stopped sputtering long enough to study Yo-han. “Oh, let me guess, Nina heard Victor talking about it and she told Yoko and now all of you are dying to know.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at that. Of course it was Victor. He never learned that children listen behind doors and will have any conversation with anyone, anywhere. This isn’t the first time Victor’s children have caused awkward questions.

“Yes Papa, that’s exactly what happened. Will you tell me what it means?” Yo-han had such a charming smile and Yuri was looking around the room for a way to escape.

“Have you asked your Tousan?”

“Yes, and he told me to ask you.” 

Yuri frowned and huffed. Yuuri laughed again, these two were so much alike. 

“Of course he did,” Yuri mumbled under his breath. “How about Appa?”

Yo-han gave Yuri’s frown right back to him and said, “Fine, I’ll go ask him.”

Yuri must have wanted to watch this play out just as much as Yuuri because he followed Yo-han out of the room. He smiled at Yuuri when they met in the hallway. Now, there were four curiously amused people following Yo-han.

There was a slight scrum at the door as four people tried to find a good place to listen in. Lucky, everyone was arranged by the time Yo-han was ready to speak.

“Appa,” Yo-han said rolling his eyes, “both Tousan and Papa won’t answer my question. Will  _ you  _ help me?” 

Quiet panic settled into Seung-gil’s eyes because he  _ knew  _ that whatever this was, it wasn’t going to be good. “Ok, what’s the question?”

“What’s sounding?” 

The look of panic on Seung-gil’s face increased. 

After a few moments of silence, he recovered and gave a rather good answer. “Why don’t we use this as a learning exercise. If you want to know what it is so bad, Google it and see how that goes.”

“Appaaaaaaa, why don’t you just tell me?” 

Seung-gil pursed his lips and thought quickly. “Every experience is a learning experience and you can use this one to practice gathering information. Google searches are extremely useful and you would do well to learn how to use the program.”

What a great way to dodge a bullet.

Yo-han scoffed and threw his arms around. “Fine, I’ll just go do that then.” 

Yuuri turned to Albert and Yoko as Yo-han stomped past them. “Go with him, you want to know just as much as he does so you may as well find out at the same time.”

Seung-gil’s panic turned to humor when he noticed Yuri and Yuuri standing at the door. “We should go watch this.”

Now that the adults were over the awkwardness of the question, they very much wanted to see their children’s reactions. 

And their reactions were perfect. Three faces moved in perfect time. Fist came surprise that shifted into shock. Then came a slight shift into panic. Finally, there was a slow dawning horror tinged with embarrassment. 

“Things don’t go there,” Albert whispered brokenly.

Yoko closed her eyes slowly, the poor sweet girl looked like she may cry.

Yo-han was in denial. “People can’t do that on purpose.”

Whatever reaction there may have been after was drowned out by their parents’ laughter. This story was defenatly going to haunt the children...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story that was posted with permission from my babykins… my darling daughter is the master of awkward questions. 
> 
> Thank you seeingteacupsindragons for helping me with this. <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a beautiful day.


End file.
